Madness
by Quizzter
Summary: Summary's inside. I don't own Soul Eater nor Blue Exorcist. I hope you'll enjoy my story !
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second FanFiction. I feel like my other FanFiction didn't go so well, so here's an crossover instead. I do not own Soul Eater nor ..*th****rum solo*.. Blue Exorcist. Or the charakters to them. I am glad to be writing this here and now. But i do own my OC's and my story ideas + story plot.**

**Warning!: There will be abusive moments, really bad spelled/autocorrected words (since i am writing on my iPad, and that i suck at some english words and verbs), emotional moments, romance (if you do not like that), there might be Yaoi in it, deaths (further in), and friendship :D ... (And cussings. There will be such words as "f*ck".)**

***thinks to my inner stupid self* "_stupid! Friendship is nothing to be warned about! No one hates friendship!_","_Now you're wrong! I do not like friendship since i dun't have a true friendship bond with anyone~, and i don't believe in friendship in the first place._"**

**"_THEN WHY DO YOU WRITE ABOUT IT?!_" ... "_..i'm Bored._"**

**Ok, that's enough chitchat with myself. Let's actually get this started. ;o; But first..**

**(You think i'll say "let me take a selfie," don't you? Well.. No.)**

**Love pairings: (I'll just test this ship out) Rin x Kid. (THAT's right. cx), Yukio x Liz (Course both are smart.. But that ghost part doesn't fit thou, If you know what i mean~..), Maka x Soul (Obviously), and Black*Star x Tsubaki (Obvious as well).**

**So let get this started... i mean, oh.. wait.. you want to know who the main charakter will be? Let's get this straight. It'll probably just be Rin or/and Kid, course they are on my "top 14 cutest anime guys" list. :D And they are both badass. BD **

**Now, the summary :D**

_**Shibusen academy. The True Cross Academy. Will Rin and Kid, or Yukio and Liz, or everyone from True Cross Academy and everyone from Shibusen Academy become one. Or enemies? What will happen when Rin hears about Kid? What will happen when Kid hears about Rin? Find out.**_

**And don't forget to review your thought about this chapter. ****It's really important for me to know your oppinions. Or else i wouldn't be able to know what i di****d badly or if something was maybe extra good. I have no idea, but i want to do this ackordingly to you guys. Anyways, i take in ideas and i do read the reviews. So ask me anything :D And, just to point this out, i suck at updating ;~; *sob*.**

**Now, i shall put my creativety onto 100% and write my fingers off. .3. And yes, this was after they defeated Asura and Satan~. Just so you know.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Writer's P.o.v

It was a bright day. The laughing sun shining over Shibusen Academy was happier than ever. There was nearly not a single cloud to be seen in the bright blue sky. People was strangely positive and some people was smiling widely. The group of seven students were currently staring out over Death City from the school building. Maka Albarn, Soul _Eater _Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty. The warmth from the sun made Maka feel like there was nothing that could destroy a perfekt day like this. Absolutely nothing.

"Come on, will this be just an ordinary day then?" Soul suddenly asked. Everyone was interupted by the albino's negative words and Black*Star became grumpy. Maka picked her hard-cover book out of nowhere and held it beside her head. Soul slowly looked over at Maka and started to cold sweat. Maka meant seriously that she was pissed off at the comment.

"Soul~. Are you planning to destroy the mood?" Maka asked and were about to slam the book onto Soul's head. But just when the book was some millimeters over his head, Kid coughed and looked over at Maka with a serious stare. Maka confusingly looked at Kid, and then Kid explaned, just as a warning.

"You'll completely destroy the mood if you hit him with the book, right?"

Maka took the book away and pouted with her mouth. Soul looked at Kid with a shocked expression. But Kid was already looking out over Death City again. Black*Star looked around himself, then he started to laugh in the way he always does.

"See?! I am the only one who hasen't done anything! I am almighty!"

Kid got a vein popping up on his forhead, but ignored Black*Star's huge ego for this time. Tsubaki smiled nervously as always and bowed to everyone. Everyone looked behind themselfs and then on the bowing Tsubaki.

Maka didn't understand why she bowed. Nor did anyone else.

"I'm so sorry for Black*Star's ego guys," She said. Maka and Soul looked at eachother, then laughed. Kid smiled and closed his eyes, while Patty laughed her ass off and Liz was sighing. Black*Star became grumpy again and whispered for himself,

"That's nothing to be aplogizing for.."

Then Liz looked at Kid and asked all of a sudden why Kid seemed so worried, even though the day wasn't destroyed or anything. That question drove the attention from everyone and they looked at Kid who lazily hanged onto the cieling. Kid looked over at Liz and then at the other curious friends of his.

"Well, it feels like something special will happen today," Kid finally said. Patty attacked Kid from behind and hugged him. Liz smiled at it and Maka just frowned. Soul yawned and Black*Star held in a chuckle. Kid looked annoyingly over at Black*Star, and he laughed out loud. Tsubaki was panicing and apologizing all the time. Kid showed Tsuabki that she didn't need to and asked Black*Star as kindly as he could,

"What's so funny, actually?"

"You're worried about THAT?!" Black*Star shouted loudly and laughed like crazy. Kid facepalmed himself and then returned to his cieling. Then it was quiet. The sin was still bright and kids were able to be heard. They played and laughed warmly. It putted a smile onto everyone's faces and then Maka jumped up at the cieling, making Soul curious.

"What now, Maka?" He asked. Maka looked down om everyone and smiled widely. The she said

"Let's make this day worth the time." Then she threw herself forward, out into the air. Soul shot up and thew himself too. Black*Star was speechless and Kid was sweating out of panic. Then Kid and Black*Star looked at eachother and a hunting smile grew. Kid stood onto the cieling as well as Black*Star and jumped. Liz and Patty was worried to hell and Tsubaki shouted "Black*Star!". Kid laughed cheerfully and was spinning around, while Black*Star was laying on his back in the air with his hands onto his backhead. Patty looked at the scene in front of her and a smile spread across her face.

"That looks funny!" She shouted and was about to jump to, but Liz grabbed her wrist and she was crying when she realized she flew with Patty. Tsubaki didn't jump. She walked down the stair's in full motion. She was full out panicing. What was they thinking? She thought while nearly running down the stairs. Maka grabbed Soul's hand and Soul turned into his weapon form. Kid stopped spinning and he had his arms spread open like he was going to hug someone, then smiled when he had turned towards the Thompson sisters who was crying while laughing. He reached forward with one of his hands and smiled warmly. Liz and Patty grabbed his hand and they turned into his guns. Then Kid summoned his skateboard and stood onto it. Liz finally smiled in her weapon form and laughed.

Black*Star realized that Tsubaki didn't jump and just continued to fall the way he layed. He saw Kid and started to pout with his mouth. Then he thought, 'that's unfair'.

Maka then realized that they were going to land too. She didn't know how, though. Soul was soon screaming when they flew near to the ground and just when Maka closed her eyes, Maka and Soul was standing onto Kid's skateboard.

"God, don't make me freak out like that," Kid joked. Maka sighed and Soul was pissed at her.

"WHO COMES UP WITH AN IDEA OF JUMPING OFF THE EDGE AND FALL, WITHOUT KNOWING HOW THE FUCK WERE SUPOSED TO LAND?!" He scolded her. Kid held in a chuckle and Maka shouted back at Soul.

"WELL, SORRY FOR HAVING A LITTLE FUN!"

Kid was really trying to not laugh out loud and Liz was giggling at the scene. Then Kid warmly said,

"Well, it wasn't so bad if you think about it." And a short giggle afterwards. Then Kid remembered that Black*Star also jumped. He looked up and saw that Black*Star calmly laid with his back towards Kid. Then Maka looked down and saw Tsubaki stand with her arms upwards. She was planning to catch Black*Star herself.

When Kid parked with his skateboard he stretched himself and looked over at Tsubaki witch Liz, Patty, Maka and Soul already did. Black*Star flew into Tsubaki's arms and just layed there confused of what just happened. He blinked three times, then saw Tsubaki with an evil smile on her face. Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul and Maka laughed and Tsubaki directly started to scold them for what they just did. Then thanked Kid for summoning bleezebulb (Or something).

"Well, this day is still lively though," Soul said and smiled in the way he always do. Everyone nodded and then decided to play some basketball to lighten the day up more.

~Meanwhile at True Cross Academy~

Rin's P.o.v

I was walking down the halways in the True Cross Academy and looked out through the windows that passed me by. It wasn't to shabby outside. I wish the sun was out though. The clouds were covering it. And it felt like it was going to rain today. My tail was out and was swinging side to side. My ears was pointy as always and my teeth actually hurted a little. I walked by several rooms and heard several converstations over and over again. But there was one converstation that made me stop and listen. It was merphisto and someone else i didn't recognize.

"Well, what about some kind of fieldtrip for them? I'm sure Yukio won't say no to it," Merphisto said. I boredly continued to listen to them. A fieldtrip huh? I thought. That won't be fun. I don't like fieldtrips.

"To where exactly?" The other guy that i didn't recognize asked. It was there i perked up my attention. Merphisto laughed a little and said,

"To Shibusen Acadmey, out on a dessert not so far away~."

My excitement was thingling. I was actually happy to hear that it was another academy, instead of some amusement park or something. I started to sprint towards where Yukio should be. In the classroom. I just ran in, not thinking that Yukio maybe wasn't alone. On a seat sat Bon. He just glared at me while sitting with his feets onto the table and with his hands behind his head. He raised one eyebrow and just shockingly looked at me.

"Oh, hey Bon," I said annoyingly. Yukio was writing something onto the white board and he noticed that i was there but didn't ask me why. I glared at Yukio, and tried to make him say something.

But i gave up and sighed while shockingly my head.

"Yes, Rin?" Yukio finally asked. I perked my head up and said it directly, but i was interupted by the door opening up. I tunnel around in defeat and saw Merphisto. Bon looked over at Merphisto and yawned. I looked disgustingly over at Bon and mumbled something under my breath.

Yukio looked at Merphisto and layed the pencil away. Merphisto then walked forward with a smile.

"Hello, Rin, Bon.. Yukio," He said and bowed a little everytime he said the name's. I sat down on another seat near Bon and just lazily gave up in telling Yukio about what Merphisto was about to say. Bon just consentrated himself in the converstation Merphisto and Yukio had.

"Merphisto? Why are you here?" Yukio asked. I got annoyed since i knew.

"I was just going to ask something," Merphisto said and teasingly looked over at me. I was confused and pissed off at the same time.

"Yes?" He asked. Then Merphisto gladly said what i wanted him to say.

"Is it okay if your class goes onto a fieldtrip today?"

Yukio glared at Merphisto and i sighed. Bon smiled and finally said something,

"That sounds interesting." I sarcastingly clapped my hands. They turned to me with irritaded face expressions and i stopped clapping directly. Bon frowned and then looked over at Yukio, who still seemed to be thinking.

"And where would this trip go?" Yukio asked. I knew everything and just laughed. Merphisto, who just stood there and smiled, pointed past Yukio.

"If you want to take the trip, this class is SUPOSED to be going this direction, towards Death City that lays in a dessert," Merphisto said seriously this time, without a smile. It even sent me shivers down my spine. Yukio swallowed and smiled, then looked over at me with sweatdrops on his face. I nodded as if to answer his quiet question going, 'that sure was scary, right?'. Then he wiped them away and thought a little bit more.

"What are we supposed to be doing there by the way?" Yukio asked. Merphisto sat down next to me since he seemed to be tired of standing up. Then he sighed, and explained,

"Well, meeting new people with new abilities i guess. Maybe check out how it is to go there, and how it is to be in their place. Course, if you now decide to take this trip, you'll stay there on 3 mounths, just hanging around. I've asked the principal of the place too if It's okay, and so it was."

I was speechless. Being in another school, in 3 MOUNTHS doing NOTHING but hanging out and stuff?! Well, It's better than studying anyways. Then, i felt them all staring at me with worried faces. Even Bon. I looked at them all and became confused.

"I hope they don't have something towards satans som," Merphisto said, looking at me. I felt my confidence dropp.

"Yea.. I really do," Yukio then said, and i wanted to collapse.

"I think they won't allow him," Bon then said, and i fell to the ground. I wanted to cry, now when i really did want this and so. I really forgot who i was for some seconds there. But then Merphisto shone up.

"But don't you worry. Now when i think about it... There are shinigamis there," Merphisto explained, with one finger pointing upwards. I saw Bon getting a shiver and i wanted to laugh. But then i really saw that he was scared, course his hands and legs were shaking. I stood up and putted a hand in front of him asking,

"You're not scared by satan himself, but you're scared for Shinigamis?"

This made Bon lift a fist and was nearly punching me in the face. But i dodged in time. Then something got to me.

"Yukio?" I started. He looked at me and seemed to be listening.

"I was just wondering, but where are the others? Shouldn't they be here as well?" I asked directly afterwards, while trying to dodge Bon's furious kicks and punches. Yukio putted two fingers under his glasses and pushed them upwards, then he said that everyone's sick beside Bon and i. I was shocked and Bon stopped fighting.

"Really? Then that mean.." I said and slowly looked at Bon who was disgusted. I wanted to throw up and Yukio laughed. He then turned to Merphisto and was about to say yes to the tripfield thingy, but Bon grabbed his leg and begged for him to say no.

"Bon, Rin, this is a good time to be practicing teamwork," Yukio explained. I walked to the corner and sat down, all curled up and depressed. Bon sat in another corner and mumbled curses upon Yukio and Merphisto. Yukio cold sweated and then cleaned his throath awkwardly and said yes to the fieldtrip. Merphisto smiled and nodded, then turned into that damn dog again, then he was gone. I stood up and slowly took footsteps towards Yukio, saying his name all louder when i got closer to him. He putted his hands in front of himself and nervously laughed. Then Bon did the same and he yelped. But i didn't seriously yell at him, i just hitted my head onto the wall several times. Bon spinner around and laughed twistingly.

Yukio sighed deeply and then told me and Bon to pack our things.

I frowned and sighed at the same time, walked away from the wall and turned towards Yukio with a twitching eye. Bon and i walked out from the classroom, but directly when we were outside we were head to head with eachother and it felt like i heard thunder and lightning. Seems like it was raining outside after all. Storming.

"I swear, i'd rather kill myself than go on a fieldtrip with you," Bon said, still head to head. I dragged my shirt's arm up to my elbow and said,

"You wanna fight? You punk."

"Well, It's not like you would've won," Bon said. I felt that my demon fire was beginning to show and i started to growl towards him. Bon actually became a little scared and startled so i laughed. Then he tried to punch me for it. And we were now fighting while walking to the dorms. Then we split up since we don't, thank god, share the same room. I started to pack my things and then Kuro came up to me. He seemed to be worrying about me, but i just patted his little head and said with a smile that i was going to be okay. He meowed and then spinned. I giggled then picked my mangas, clothes, books, sword, and layed them in my bag, then walked out through the dorms room. It felt like i forgot something, but Kuro wasn't going with me since i can't have a bothersome cat go through the acedemy. When i was walking towards the classroom again, i saw Yukio who was going to pack his things as well.

"Rin, you can continue to the outside actually, Bon's already there and i'll be coming soon," Yukio told me. I nodded and continued forward like usuall. That damn Bon. Can't there only be me and Yukio instead? Bon drives me insane, and i can't control my calm around him, i thought.

Well. I guess it's fine.

~at Shibusen Acadmey~

Shinigami's P.o.v

"Guys~," I said when i finally found where the seven persons were. Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Soul. The were all playing basketball when i found them. I feel bad for interupting their play, but i just got to.

"Yes, Lord Death?" Maka asked me. She held the ball inbetween her arm and walked towards me with the rest of the crew. Soul was panting heavily, Kiddo-kun was helping Patty to walk it seems, and Liz was behind Patty to catch her if she fell. Seems like Patty hurted herself. Ouch. Black*Star was laughing over that he was fine, and Tsubaki was shyly walking next to him.

"Well, you guys just got to know this, so sorry for interupting your play," I pointed out. Kid just shooked his head and shaked it to the sides.

"No worry, dad. We were just about to go," Kid said. I sighed in relief.

"Ok, well then i have nothing to aplogize for. Well, as i was about to say. We're going to have visitors soon. Remember that. They come from another academy name's True Cross Academy and they train to become ..." I swallowed in the end. But then continued shakingly since i don't like them one bit.

"..Excorsists," i continued. I really saw Kid's bright looking face turn dark and afraid. It wasn't funny to hear at all. It was only i who noticed it too.

"Right," Maka said with a smile. Patty laughed but then stopped when the pain reached her. Liz hugged her, and Patty let go of Kid and hugged Liz back. It was then everyone noticed it. I walked away and to Shibusen again, worried sick about how Kid will take in these news.

Maka's P.o.v

I looked back at the hugging sisters, and so did Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki as well. But there was something bothering my eyes. Kid. He wasn't moving, wasn't talking, wasn't even breathing. It seemed like Soul noticed it too, couse he was staring at Kid. Kid's eyes were staring at the ground and he was straight as a stick. Then, all of a sudden, his legs started to shake. Kid lifted his hands to look at them and they were also shaking.

"Kid?" I tried. I and Soul slowly became worried. Liz and Patty stopped hugging eachother and was now confusingly looking at Kid. Then he tried to open up his mouth. Nothing but one sound came out. His scream. It wasn't loud, but it still wasn't low. It was like he lost his hope all in one.

Then he collapsed onto his knees and his face was pointing towards the ground. He became pale. I didn't know how to act since i only thought it was one of his OCD-attacks. But it wasn't. Liz quickly hugged Kid. It seemed like she knew what was happening with Kid. Of course. Weapons and meisters can read eachother's minds since we're connected throughout souls. But this was just scary.

"Liz? What's wrong with Kid?" Soul suddenly asked. Liz didn't look up when she explained.

"Kid's afraid of exorcists since.. He's a kind of demon." Patty patted Kid's other shoulder and was sobbing slightly. I swallowed and Soul's eyes widned. Black*Star stopped having his arms crossed and was shocked, while Tsubaki was holding a hand in front of her mouth.

"They're everywhere.." Kid then suddenly said. Liz looked at him and hugged him more tighter repeating,

"No, no they aren't. Kid, you're safe."

I hated to see Kid like this. It was even worser than his OCD-attacks. I never knew he hided such a great fear for exorcists. Soul held a hand on his back head and felt guilty. Since i read his soul. I walked over to him and, without a second thought, grabbed his hand. He yelped a little then looked over at me. I was able to see and feel that he was blushing. I did so too.

"M-Maka..?" Soul stammed in a whisper.

"I-It's not your fault," I stammed. Soul amberressingly looked away and i felt his hand grab my hand back. It was there i got this weird feeling. A feeling of love, growing slowly.

"Guys, Kid needs to see Lord Death," Liz suddenly interupted our moment. Black*Star got out from his speechless state and nodded, and Tsubai swallowed and nodded as well. I un-grabbed Soul's hand and walked to Liz.

"Can he walk himself?" I asked. I looked back at Soul a little, who still blushed madly. It made me blush a little again. Liz shrugged and said,

"I don't know, let's see."

Liz and i grabbed each his arm and Soul pushed him up from behind. It was tricky, but in the end Kid walked forward in a shakingly way. Black*Star made fun of him on our way, and that pissed Liz off. She punched Black*Star half the way and he was now hanging on Tsubaki's shoulder. Liz aplogized for what she did, but Tsubai only smiled and said "no worry".

We reached Shibusen and walked up the stairs with an halusinating Kid, who was scared to his bones. When we finally reached Lord Death-sama, he directly grabbed his son carefully and went to Stein.

"Stein, please take a look at Kid for me," Lord Death begged Stein. Everyone of us was standing behind Lord Death as well, really worried. Stein grabbed his head-screw and screwed it around once or twice while looking at Kid in his huge gloves. Kid was staring right forward with unfocused eyes. They were gloomy and he kept on saying that they were everywhere.

"I'll try," Stein finally said. Everyone breathed out and Liz hugged her hard-walking sister again. Everyone was happy once again.

"Do we need to wait outside?" Lord Death asked, after have layed Kid down onto a nurse bed. Stein shaked his head and said,

"No, all i got to do is to get Kid into sences again."

I, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki sat down around Stein while Stein sat Kid up on the bed. He tightly held Kid's arms so that he steadly sat up. Everyone was death quiet. Then Stein took a deep breath and asked Liz what his problem was.

"Kid's afraid of the visitors that will come, the exorcists," Liz explained with annorlunda voice tone. Stein screwed his screw again and looked at Kid.

"I see," Stein answered. He laughed a little, and that made Soul angry.

"You're laughing at this moment?!" He shouted and shot up. But i held his hand once again and begged him to calm down. So Soul sat down again, sighing.

"Sorry Soul. I'm laughing course this happened to Lord Death as well," Stein said. Everyone looked at everyone, who thought of Lord Death as scared. It made us scared as well.

"Then you shall know how to cure him right?" Patty suddenly asked, full with hope in her voice. Stein smiled and turned to Patty and nodded.

"Of course," He said cheerfully. Patty laughed and was happy as hell.

"Kid.." Stein began and looked into Kid's eyes who was frozen looking.

"Kid, can you hear me?" Stein asked him. No answer. Not even a nod from him. It was there that i felt a cold shiver go through me.

"S-Stein?" Kid asked. Everyone shone up and i looked happily at Soul who smiled in the way he always do. Stein smiled too.

"Yes, It's me Kid," Stein said. Stein was so focused in what he was doing. He didn't even blink once.

"Stein, are they still here?" Kid asked. Everyone swallowed. Then Stein started shaking him back and forth a little.

"Snap out of it! The exorcists ain't here. It's your Imagination," Stein said. He was still calm, and Kid's eyes suddenly returned to the way they were first. His normal skin-tone also came back and he stopped shaking. He blinked some times and then looked at all of us.

"Guys? What am i doing here? Stein?" He asked confusingly. Stein let go of Kid's arms and picked up a cigar from his pocket. I and Soul was happy that he was back. And Liz plus Patty attacker him with hugs and tears. Black*Star had crossed arms and a smile, and Tsubaki smiled as well, next to Black*Star.

"Kid~! I was so damn worried that you wouldn't snap put of it!" Liz happily shouted. Patty cried out loud. Kid then, after his stunned state, smiled, blushed and hugged them back.

"But how will it go now? They are still coming right?" I asked, remembering that Lord Death told us. Stein looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about that. A Shinigami's 'feared state' can only happen once a day," Stein explained. Kid heard and tilted his head. Liz and Patty let go of Kid and wiped their eyes.

"Well, they are arriving soon," We all heard. It was Lord Death who stood right at the door's opening. We all nodded and walked out from Franken Stein's office. Kid had no clue to what previously had happened, but i was glad over what Stein told me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END! ;o;**

**This. Was. Fun. To. F*cking. Write. Atleast.**

**And i hope you'll enjoy reading this too. Please leave a review and tell me what to write about in the next chapter. Of course Rin, Yukio and Bon arrive at Shibusen Academy, but what events? I still don't know how Kid shall react, or how Rin shall react. Or how Bon shall react since he's scared for shinigamis (Teehee). Well, come up with something atleast ;-; Please senpai~! ;o; **

**And yes, it mat be short, or it may not. But i have text in here atleast. And i really hope someone reads it. And critism? I won't answer any "_only-critism"_ comments, since i suck at answer them positively. So, and yes. My grammar's off, and so is my autocorrect as well ^^' Sorry, grammar-police's out there.**

**Well, that's all i'm going to write about for today. See ya~. **

**~Quizzter~ *peace***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's words:** .. Oh, hullo :D Didn't notice you where reading. Seems like I forgot about this Fanfiction as usual. *sigh* But I am here now, healthy and ready to write the night or day away~. I am unsure of how the first chapter ended... Wait.. *checks it up*

Oh, it only ends with that Maka get's to know about Kid's 'feared state' and that the exorcists will soon be arriving ~. It was such a long time since I wrote about this Fanfiction, and my memorie from this one is so blurry ~.~

But I'm not totally lost anyways. :D Ok, and you _know _that I do not own Ao no exorcist / Blue exorcist, or Soul Eater. Nor their charakters. Only my story ideas and OC's.

Now, if you wounder what the warnings are, check chapter 1 and get to know them since I am not sure about them myself. :| I am so good at forgetting stuff. It's incredible.

Let's start chapter 2 then shall we? .3.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Visitors at D.W.M.A**

**Starting at the True Cross Academy.**

Rin's P.o.v

We've been waiting for Yukio to return any minute now. Just _how_ many things is Yukio supposed to take with him? I looked over at a grumpy and nervous looking Bon. He glanced a little back at me and I made a "Tch" sound and turned to look straight forward once again. In the corner of my eye I saw him shrugg and just cross his arms. There was a long, quiet silence. None of us talked. We just waited. The bus had already arrived and Yukio was late. Great.

"Oi, tail-beast.." I then suddenly heard. It was Bon's voice. I turned to look at him with an annoyed face expression as I forced out an loud and agressive

"What?"

My response made him quiet again then he changed his standing position. I raised an eyebrow at him before he started to speak

"Nothing."

It felt like the anger I felt inside of me was going to take over the world just in that minute he refused to continue what he wanted. I formed my usualy calm hands into fists and walked forward to him. I just stood really tight in front of him, glaring him dead in the eyes. I saw a sweat drop slide down his cheek and I backed away slowly, whispering one phrase

"You're going to say it sooner or later."

Just right after that I whispered the phrase the door to the dormhouse pushed open. Out came Yukio with a huge bag on his back. I showed Yukio that I was pissed off at him by just looking at him. He yelped a little, then just patted my shoulder like he didn't mean to be late. I sighed then was about to go inside the bus, but Bon just quickly got in before me and I rolled my tired eyes. I went inside the bus with my things and sat next to Yukio. Bon was sitting behind us. There where more people in the bus as well, not only us.

The bus driver then stood up, asking if everyone was ready to leave the station. Everyone said a clear yes beside me since I was bickering with the chair. Yukio facepalmed himself and I just looked at him in a sad face expression, then stopped to change the chair's position. I just sighed and laid back on the seat. After some minutes of driving on the motorways, I felt someone poke my shoulder from behind. I clenched my teeth together as I knew that it was Bon. I turned my head around to look at a.. serious looking Bon?

"Tail-beast.. I want to ask you something," Bon rudely but seriously asked. I raised an eyebrow then just smiled in a teasing manner.

"Right.. Then you're just gonna say 'nothing' once again, am I right?"

Bon sighed then grabbed my collar in between the crack of my brother's seat and mine. It went fast and I wasn't expecting it. Seemed like Yukio was taking a nap.

"I am serious."

I swallowed as I smiled and patted Bon's hand over and over, telling him "alright, calm down".

When he un-grabbed my collar, I rubbed my back-neck and sighed, looking into his serious eyes.

"Do you think Shinigamis are dangerous? Yukio did say something about Shinigami's at that academy right?" Bon asked, and I saw an amberassed blush creep up on his cheeks. I held in a chuckle as I sighed deeply.

"Bon, I deeply don't believe that they are dangerous since they are students at that academy. And I am deeply sad for your little fear you have there," I said, teasing him in the end of the phrase. Bon's face darkened and he did a "eh~?" sound. Then the bus started to bounce up and down. It was a rock. It made Yukio wake up and look confusingly around. I looked at Yukio and tried to forget what I just was talking with Bon about. That made Bon's nerves break, but not litteraly.

"What was that?" Yukio asked, wiping his eyes. I sat straight again and looked forward, saying

"The bus just drove over a rock or something."

I saw and heard Yukio yawn, as he stretched his arms in the air. Then he just relaxed again. I tilted my head up towards the bus roof and slowly faded away into sleep.

Meanwhile at Shibusen Academy.

Kid's P.o.v

I was in father's office, arguing about the visit of the exorcists.

"But father, I do not trust them," I said, as I crossed my arms intensivly. Father was standing right in front of me, coughing into his big glove.

"Kid, please. I know what the exorcists tried to do with you when you where younger. And I know it was terrible and un-forgiving. But the exorcists today compared to the old ones are much more trustworthy," Father said, trying to sound as reasonable as possible. I looked beside me then up at my father once again.

"Well, to me, all exorcists, either old or modern ones, are ALL the same. No matter what," I said. I was about to storm out from the room when I felt dad's hand toutch my shoulder. I just stood there, with his hand on my shoulder and a shooked head.

"No, try to realise Kid. They are not," Dad said, trying to sound calm but it only drove me crazyer.

"If you just meant that, you just lied about that you understood how terribly they treathed me."

Then I rashly left the room. I don't like when me and dad doesn't agree. And I know that I shouldn't be thinking about them to much. Or mix in my past into everything. But what they did?.. I thought, then interupted my thought for a minute, reaching my hand to toutch my left elbow.

.. It's unforgivable.

Maka's P.o.v

Darn it, I thought. I forgot my books in my locker!

I asked Stein if it was okay for me to go and get my books, and Stein nodded while looking down on his papers. I smiled and whispered a "thank you" then left the room. Directly when I got outside the door I saw Kid. He looked extremely depressed over something and he was toutching his elbow. His eye twinched everytime he did.

My locker was past Kid, so I walked towards Kid. When he noticed me he stopped toutching his elbow and coughed once. His head then shooked down. As I walked past Kid I looked behind me when I was past him. His hands was in his pockets as usual, but his way of walking was off. He usually seems so straight and strikt when he walks, but now he was depressed and hangy, and his right leg sometimes stumbled over his left leg. It was like Kid was in another dimension.

But I smiled anyways. Even though he might feel bad today, doesn't meen he'll feel like that forever.

Then I continued to my locker cheerfuly. Grabbed my books, closed the locker and then walked back to the class. Kid was sitting in his usual place again, but once again I got that weird feeling about him. He was really, really down. And he seemed sleepy, course Liz or Patty was sometimes forced to wake him up. I was able to see Liz and Patty's worried face expressions too. But I just shaked my head and looked over at Soul who had an raised eyebrow at me. But he smiled.

Then Stein interupted the students who where chit-chatting all over the place.

"Guys, I don't know how many of you who have heard about these news," Stein said, when Stein finally silenced everyone.

"But how many already knew that exorcists would be coming to this academy?" Stein asked. I, Liz, Patty, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Kid raised a hand in the air and the gossip whispers started directly. I just rolled my eyes.

Stein then showed us that we could take the hands down. And so we did.

"Right, seven people knew," Stein said, writing it up on a small piece of paper. Then he looked up again and asked

"Who are excited to meet them?"

I, Soul, Black*Star, Liz, Patty ,Tsubaki and a bunch of others raised a hand. Kid didn't, and that triggered my curiosity. Even Steins.

"Then I would likely know why everyone who didn't put their hands up in the air on this question, didn't," Stein continued. Kid and some other's just simply raised a hand.

And most likely, Stein pointed over at Kid first. Kid took a deep breath then said

"Course I do not trust them."

I then remembered how Kid was first when he heard the word "exorcist". I wounder what made him so scared and why he didn't trust him.

"Right. Trust is always hard to get from you Kid," Stein joked. And many laughed. Kid just rolled his eyes as Patty laughed her ass off. But I thought it sounded just right when it came to Kid.

Then the other's explained and got answers from Stein. The day was quite long afterwards and Kid only walked behind everyone. He refused to talk with me, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star or Tsubaki. It made me really nervous. Kid was rubbing his elbow more often to. And in the end of the school-day, every student from the academy was all on one place outside the academy. We where now waiting for the exorcists to arrive.

We where in the front row of thousands of students just egearly awaiting the exorcists. Beside Kid. He was nearly panicing. I saw it. He rashly looked around himself, asked Liz constantly if they arrived yet, and his feet was shaking. When Liz finally noticed it she asked if everything was okay. Kid only fake-nodded. I toutched his shoulder from behind and he reflexingly turned around.

"Calm down Kid. It'll be okay," I said. Then he swallowed and nodded weakly, turning straight forward again. And there it was, that annoying elbow rubbing.

"Maka?" I then heard. It was Soul who had arrived with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Oh, hey guys," I answered quietly but not to quietly.

"Have they arrived yet?" Black*Star asked. I shaked my head as I took a glance over at Kid. His feet didn't shake anymore. But I still swallowed nervously.

"Darn it," Soul then said. I smiled nervously then walked forward with them, standing next to Liz who comforted Kid. Then Lord Death suddenly arrived in front of us all, and everyone gasped on the unexpected event.

"Guys, please try to not bomb them with questions, okay?" Lord Death asked. Everyone nodded. Then he clapped with his hands and yelled happily

"They have arrived~!"

Rin's P.o.v

I woke up to the sound of the bus slowly driving in on a parking place. Also course Yukio was talking in his phone.

"This place is huge," I heard Bon say. I rolled my eyes thinking

it couldn't be huger than the True Cross Academy.

But when I looked out the window next to Yukio and my mouth was open wide in awe and shock.

I was right, it wasn't huger than the True Cross Academy, but the stairs are defenitely higher up. And the school looks rad, I thought.

"Guys, they are waiting for us to step out," Yukio then said with a sigh. I nodded and was first to step outside the bus, next came Bon then Yukio. I stretched my whole body upwards and yawned. Then just looked behind me.

"What now Yukio?" I asked. This time Bon didn't say anything nerv irritating. He just crossed his arms and looked at Yukio too.

"Ah, well-"

The phone rang just when Yukio was about to explain, and I just wanted to lay down and NOT go up the stairs. Bon then walked over to me and I saw that he swallowed when he was looking up the stairs.

I grinned evilly as I started to talk

"Worried that the Shinigami's will get ya?"

I saw that Bon did everything to keep his calm and not say something for comeback, and that made me kind of shocked. I just shrugged.

"Guys, we're going up the stairs," Yukio then said and I did everything to NOT go up the stairs.

"Rin?" Yukio asked as he was up three steps on the stair. Bon was five steps up the stair.

"Do I got to?" I asked as I sunk down. Yukio, since he's the master in sighing, sighed and said

"You will be going up and down these stairs for mounths so It's better to start now than never."

I dragged myself up and looked at the two in front of me as the bus behind started to drive away.

"Right," I gave up. Then stood up and started to walk up the stairs together with Rin and Bon, and to me it was a true nightmare. Sweat was already sliding down on my cheeks as I heard that freaky sun laugh. I panted as I swallowed some times. When I looked down it felt like I was getting really dizzy and when I looked up, I wasn't even half way there yet. I deeply sighed and just forced my body to continue walking upwards.

"Yukio? How long is it go-..."

I was interupted by seeing Bon walk cassualy next to Yukio chatting with each other, without breaking a sweat. I got grumpy as I continued to walk behind them. Then Yukio looked behind him and asked if I said something and that made my nerves pop.

"Oh I see," I started. That made Bon look at me to while we where still walking upwards.

"I see that you do not listen to me at all," I continued, and Yukio just stared at me. Bon looked forward again, concentrating on where he's going.

"What are you saying Rin?" Yukio asked. He didn't sound sorry, happy, nor anything. Only straight Bored.

I didn't answer Yukio but shooked my head and walked faster to walk past him. And so I did. Then when I looked up I saw that we where soon there. I smiled a small smile.

Then it dropped when Bon pushed me a little.

"What was that?" I asked. Bon just grinned then walked away with his crossed arms as usual. Then when we reached the top, I finally collapsed to the ground, ignoring what was in front of me.

"Huh?" I heard. I looked up from the ground to see some weird creature in a cloak.

"Oh hi there hallucination," I said then fell asleep.

Shinigami-sama's P.o.v

"Hallucination?" I asked as I turned around to see Stein shrugg. I felt a little hurted but just shrugged it off.

"Oh," I then heard, as I saw two other's reach the top. It was two teenagers? Oh, I mean three teenagers?

"Are you Lord Death?" The boy with the glasses asked me. I presume that's Yukio, who Merphisto was talking about.

"I am," I simply answered, and the students behind me kept silent as they observed the exorcists.

"Glad to meet you, I'm-"

"Yukio Okumura," I finished. Yukio just smiled and nodded. I reached my huge glove hand out to shake Yukio's small human hand. We did then I turned around to everyone.

"The exorcists have arrived~," I happily said, and whispers where now heard everywhere. I looked over at my son who was now ready to leave but I shouted out his name.

"Kid!"

Bon's P.o.v (*Evil face*)

I was shaking. A SHINIGAMI was standing RIGHT in front of us and it felt like I was going to faint. I bit my tounge in attempt to not freak out, and stay cross-armed and "calm".

I tried to not get noticed, but with doing so I got more noticed. I noticed some glances from the Shinigami and I just wanted to hide.

Then Yukio and him was talking for some time, then I looked over at Rin for a second. Still sleeping? Really?

"Kid!" She Shinigami suddenly shouted.

Oh great, I thought. Is it another Shinigami?

I looked at Yukio who had his head tilted, while I looked at the Shinigami in cloak.

Kid's p.o.v

Dad shouted my name when I was turning heels. It made me yelp and I felt that Soul and Maka was staring at me. That made me swallow.

I really doesn't want to get to know them, I thought. But I didn't disobey father, and I turned around facing my dad and the exorcists. I closed my eyes as I hesitatingly walked forward. I felt the glances coming from everywhere. But I didn't stop and as soon as i reached them I tried to fake smile. It actually worked quite well for me.

"This is my son," Father said. My smile dropped and I was now straight faced. The guy with blonde hair in the middle of his brown hair yelped.

The tall guy that stood in front of me with glasses reached out a hand towards me. His smile seemed gentle and I raised an eyebrow. You really think I'll shake that hand of yours? I thought. When I hesitated, I felt my dad push me from behind and I sighed. The I slowly reached out with my hand to shook his.

"Name's Yukio," He then said. I nodded slightly. When I had the time I looked behind me to see Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty cold sweat for some reason.

It made me nervous. Yukio then turned around to face the scared guy. They looked at eachother and I was just awkwardly standing there. I skratched my cheek as I really felt like running off.

"Come on Bon," I then heard Yukio whisper. The whisper somehow made me stressed. A short flashback of a man in cloak came and my eyes widen. I didn't even realize it.

I shaked my head thinking that I can't freak out here when dad's watching. Or rather, when my friends and the whole school's watching. Many whispers where heard, but ignored for now.

"No Yukio!" The other guy named Bon I guess, loudly whispered back. He really seemed terrifyed. What are they doing? I thought. The tall guy, Yukio, was grabbing Bon's arm.

"You got to interduce yourself right?!" Yukio then whispered to Bon. I started to take a step back, feeling like I didn't get any air. Weird, I thought. I'm outside but has it hard to breathe.

I felt my dad's hand stop me from behind and I looked up at him weakly.

"Calm down Kid. I know it's hard," He said. I slightly nodded then sighed. I took a deep breathe and then held my right arm with my left hand in order to stop the shaking.

Then all of a sudden, that Bon guy approached me with the most feared face expression ever. I swallowed then took a step forward. My arm didn't stop shaking but I was calmer.

He shakingly reached out with his hand and his eyes was shut. Behind him was a smiling Yukio and another guy sleeping on the stairs.

"N-n-name's-"

"Bon," I continued the phrase for him. He slightly nodded, shocked over that I talked so suddenly. When that was done he ran of to Yukio again and hided behind his back. Yukio then looked over at the sleeping guy on the stairs. He was drooling on the ground. It made me all grossed out.

"Exuse my brother over there," Yukio said, rubbing his neck. My father just said

"No worry."

I took a deep sigh and looked down onto my feet. It felt horrible to be standing in front of persons I can't even trust. I wanted them to leave and never come back. I once again started to rub my elbow. I felt the scar onto it. Yes, a scar that I got when I was 5-6 years young. Even though it was healed, it still hurted. Course it was made by those exorcists. By their little tricks.

They may be different, but I can never be sure.

"Well," Father suddenly said. I, Bon and Yukio looked at him in startle.

"Let's show you guy's around. Guess you'll be staying for a while, right?" Father asked. When I heard the word "stay", I snapped.

"No way they are staying!"

Rin's P.o.v

I heard voices. They where loud, but as I weakly started to open up my eyes I saw the feet of Bon and Yukio, but it wasn't their voice. I didn't recognize it. My eyes then was in focus and I decided to still lay down. The voice sounded angry.

"Kid calm down!" Another more cheerful-but-still-not voice said. I dragged my body up so that I sat up. I looked around and blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight.

When I really saw clearly my eyes widen. I yell and shot straight up on my feet again, when I realized I was surrounded by persons, or maybe students? It was quiet after that. But what I really was curious of was who's voice that was. I then calmed down and looked over at a disapointed looking Yukio and a scared-to-death looking Bon. Then two other I didn't recognize at all. Two males. One with stripes in his hair and one with a mask over his face. I blinked some times. Is this a circus?

"Rin.. Goodmorning," Yukio said annoyed. I laughed nervously and caught a really chill-giving stare from the stripey-boy. It started to actually go on my nerves and I walked forward. But not to far, course I heard gasps of me approching and that Yukio held me back from going close to that guy.

The stripe haired guy dropped the stare and his eyes widen as his face expression fills in suprise over something. But not a happy suprise feeling was coming off.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why what?" Yukio actually replyed.

"Why did you stop him?" The guy asked. I calmed down and backed off, hearing whispers from the others.

"Rin's a little uncontrollable," Yukio simply replyed as he sighed. The suprise from the guy's face disapeared and he rashly turned heels. But that masked guy stopped him.

"Father.."

I got a shiver from his voice tone, and wait a minute? Father..?

"No Kid, you got to let it slide," His father told him. Let what slide? I thought. And please tell me I heard wrong. His name can't possibly be-

"Oi Kid!" Someone shouted. The guy reacted and looked behind him. The shout came from all the way downstairs.

Kid? Really? I thought. It made me coldsweat. But then I remembered that Yukio told me there where going to be gods of deaths here. In other words, Shinigami's. Is he one? Are they both one's?

"Huh?" Kid said, and rashly walked past Yukio and .. past me.

"Kid?!" The voice once again shouted. Kid was looking down the stairs.

"Who are you? And why do you know my name?!" He shouted back. This made me incredibly bored and I decided to walk over to Yukio again. But then something happened. Everyone started to scream and before I knew it, there was a huge gigantic bugg-like creature. Kid was gone. His father was still standing at the same place, and Yukio already picked out his gun, pointing it towards the bugg monster. Bon was confused. As me.

Then the adredaline started to take it's part. I giggled in excitement. I drew my sword, ready to attack but.. I felt a hand. It was Yukio's hand and he whispered that I shouldn't use it yet. I then remembered that it was a stupid idea since NO ONE around here knew who I really was yet.

Then a scream was heard and the father of Kid was reacting.

"Kid!" He shouted. And as soon as I look up, he was falling towards me. My eyes widen and I didn't know what to do, so I took cover by curling down to a ball. Unexpectingly, the crash never came and instead I heard something as floating. There where gasps of awe everywhere so I decided to look above. He was litteraly flying on a hoovering skateboard.

...

What the actual fuck?

Kid's P.o.v

It was quite the close call. But I could've just landed on that goddamn exorcist. Seems like something stopped me. Now, let's destroy that bugg, I thought. I yelled in rage as I started to fly upwards. The monster was enourmus. This time, since Patty and Liz is down there, I thought and looked down, I got to use my real powers.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2! ;-;**

**This. Took. Four or more. Days. To. Complete. Maybe it's just course I took pauses. Welp. Here's the newest chapter and yes, yes I am not dead. I know this has been taking a long time, but be proud now ;-; okay? **

**Review if the feel for it is there. And yeah, see ya next time!**

**Bye~**

**~Quizzter~ *peace***


End file.
